parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Series)
Thomas is a blue tank engine. He came to Sodor in May 1971 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1973, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James after his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford branch line and two coaches whom he named Annie and Clarabel. __TOC__ Parodies #Thomas/Jim'll Fix It #Thomas/The White Cat Movie #Thomas/The Female Bear #Thomas/Yumi-Yumi Bear #Thomas/The Care Bears Family #Thomas/The Spacebots #Thomas/Tayo #Thomas/TUGS #Thomas/Theodore Tugboat #Thomas/Henry Hugglemonster #Thomas/Olly the Little White Van #Thomas/Out of The Box #Thomas/Comedy Villains (1989) # Thomas/Downfall #Thomas/The Gymborians #Thomas/Wow Wow Wubbzy #Thomas/The Aristocats #Thomas/Fullmetal Alchemist #Thomas/Tekken 1 #Thomas/Tekken 2 #Thomas/Tekken 3 #Thomas/Tekken 4 #Thomas/MyChonny #Thomas/Vocaloid #Thomas/101 Dalmatians #Thomas/Wreck-It Ralph #Thomas/Pinocchio #Thomas/Peter Pan #Thomas/Where's My Water? #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh #Thomas/Special Agent Oso #Thomas/Kirby #Thomas/Kablam! #Thomas/Talking Friends #Thomas/Male Animal Villains #Thomas/Canimals #Thomas/American Dad #Thomas/The Classic Game Room #Thomas/Bernard #Thomas/Bebe's Kids #Thomas/Angry Birds Toons #Thomas/Justin Time #Thomas/Here Comes The Teletubbies (1997) #Thomas/Dance With The Teletubbies (1997) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes (1998) #Thomas/Teletubbies: Favourite Things (1998) #Thomas/Teletubbies: See-Saw #Thomas/Teletubbies: Numbers - 2 #Thomas/Teletubbies: Dirty Dog #Thomas/Teletubbies: Paddling Pool #Thomas/Teletubbies: Sophie Art - Circus #Thomas/The Chica Show #Thomas/Cantasta #Thomas/Hop (2011) #Thomas/Super Why #Thomas/Dinosaur Train #Thomas/Tommy Zoom #Thomas/Toy Story #Thomas/Little Charley Bear #Thomas/Something Special #Thomas/The Brady Bunch #Thomas/Bad Piggies #Thomas/The Lorax (2012) #Thomas/Jake and the Never Land Pirates #Thomas/Stoked #Thomas/Mr Mom #Thomas/Growing Pains #Thomas/LazyTown #Thomas/Stuntman89 #Thomas/Top Gear #Thomas/Skipper & Skeeto #Thomas/Clone High #Thomas/Cyberchase #Thomas/No, David! #Thomas/The Land before Time #Thomas/Planet Sheen #Thomas/Almost Naked Animals #Thomas/Tangerine Bear #Thomas/The Addams Family #Thomas/Final Destination #Thomas/Muppet Babies 8 Flags over the Nursery #Thomas/The Brady Bunch #Thomas/Final Fantasy VII #Thomas/Seinfeld #Thomas/Friends #Thomas/ICarly: Blueberry Bellybutton #Thomas/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie #Thomas/Pretty Woman #Thomas/Will And Grace #Thomas/Scrubs #Thomas/Murphy Brown #Thomas/Jurassic Park Parodies #Thomas/The Smurfs Villains #Thomas/Peppa Pig #Thomas/Teen Titans #Thomas/Elmyra the Dragon #Thomas/Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie #Thomas/Power Rangers Turbo #Thomas/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Thomas/Star Wars #Thomas/Titanic #Thomas/The Matrix #Thomas/PB&J Otter #Thomas/Top Gun #Thomas/Power Rangers Mystic Force #Thomas/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee #Thomas/Captain Planet #Thomas/Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Thomas and Friends DVD episode ideas #Thomas/The Dark Railway Series #Thomas/Jimmy Neutron #Thomas/Hey Arnold #Thomas/The Wild Thornberrys #Thomas/CatDog #Thomas/2 Stupid Dogs #Thomas/Sidekick #Thomas/As Told by Ginger #Thomas/El Tigre Aventure of Manny Rivera #Thomas/Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol #Thomas/Magoo Meets McBoing-Boing #Thomas/Nick Jr Face #Thomas/Salute Your Shorts #Thomas/Return to Oz #Thomas/The Wizard of Oz #Thomas/Arthur: Francine Goes to War #Thomas/The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Heartburn #Thomas/Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer #Thomas/Jeff Dunham #Thomas/Pucca #Thomas/Rankin Bass #Thomas/Steven Spielberg #Thomas/Dude What Would Happen #Thomas/The Big Bang Theory #Thomas/Big Bad BeetleBorgs #Thomas/BeetleBorgs Metallix #Thomas/the WotWots #Thomas/The Save-Ums! #Thomas/My Big Big Friend #Thomas/Yuri's Revenge #Thomas/Jim Henson #Thomas/Dino Crisis #Thomas/Dr. Seuss and Jim Henson #Thomas/Dr. Seuss: Conrad and Sally's Adventures Series #Thomas/Mr. Conductor Jr.'s Adventures Series #Thomas/Phineas and Ferb #Thomas/World of Warcraft #Thomas/3 Friends and Jerry #Thomas/Shame of the jungle (1975) #Thomas/Dash and Dot #Thomas/Chuck Jones #Thomas/Don Bluth #Thomas/Spongebob #Thomas/Animaniacs #Thomas/Tiny Toon Adventures #Thomas/The Little Engine That Could #Thomas/PAC-MAN #Thomas/Q*Bert #Thomas/Looney Tunes #Thomas/Sesame Street #Thomas/Flushed Away #Thomas/The Simpsons #Thomas/Veggietales #Thomas/Naruto #Thomas/Monsters Inc #Thomas/Kappa Mikey #Thomas/The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door #Thomas/All That #Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Deluxe #Thomas/The Subspace Emissary #Thomas/Universel Studios #Thomas/Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics #Thomas/Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics Parodies #Thomas/Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels #Thomas/Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels Parodies #Thomas/Flintstone Frolics #Thomas/Flintstone Frolics Parodies #Thomas/The Flintstone Kids #Thomas/The Flintstone Kids Parodies #Thomas/100 Greatest Cartoons #Thomas/100 Greatest Cartoons Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 1 Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 2 Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 3 Parodies #Thomas/Disney Villains VS Non-Disney Villains Round 4 Parodies #Thomas/Tickety Toc #Thomas/Andy Pandy #Thomas/Jim'll Fix It #Thomas/The Adventures of Chuck and Friends #Thomas/Californication #Thomas/Brambly Hedge #Thomas/Eric Gets Grounded (Go!Animate Version) #Thomas/Ted (2012) #Thomas/Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) #Thomas/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Thomas/The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby Doo #Thomas/Teletubbies 2 Parodies #Thomas/BBC 1990's Christmas #Thomas/Moshlings #Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball #Thomas/Regular Show #Thomas/Adventure Time #Thomas/Cats Don't Dance #Thomas/Link: The Faces of Evil #Thomas/Zeda: The Wand of Gamelon #Thomas/Hotel Mario #Thomas/Brian and Kayla: The Story Movie (Go!Animate Version) #Thomas/I.M. Meen #Thomas/The Good Dinosaur (2015) #Thomas Parodies Made By Mr.Thomasfan1 #Thomas/The Sandlot 2 (2005) #Thomas/Numberjacks #Thomas/WordWorld #Thomas/Magic in the Water (1995) #Thomas/RoboCop (2014) #Thomas/Parentel Guidence #Thomas/Sleepless in Seattle (1993) #Thomas/Glory (1989) #Thomas/Children's 1988 Films - Neck #Thomas/The Unforgiven (1960) #Thomas/Lorenzo's Old (1992)Link title #Thomas/Element Animation #Thomas/Yin Yang #Thomas/Little Einsteins #Thomas/Brain Pop #Thomas/KipperTheDog #Thomas/Lalaloopsy #Thomas/Narrow Gauge #Thomas/Caillou #Thomas/Benenstain bears #Thomas/Ni Hao, Kai-Lantyle]] #Thomas/Blues Room #Thomas/Max and Ruby #Thomas/Brain Pop Jr #Thomas/Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #Thomas/The Letter People #Thomas/Cars #Thomas/Yo Gabba Gabba! #Thomas/Cars 2 #Thomas/Team Umizoomi #Thomas/Monsters University #Thomas/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Thomas/Elmo's Potty Time #Thomas/The Backyardigans #Thomas/Handy Manny #THOMAS/THE LITTLE MERMAID #Thomas/Barbie in the Nutcracker #THOMAS/SNOW WHITE #Thomas/pinky dinky doo #Thomas/Tak And The Power Of Juju #Thomas/Ready, Steady, Wiggle! #Thomas/The Wiggles #Thomas/Mater's Tall Tales #Thomas/Go Baby! #Thomas/Bottle Top Bill #Thomas/Chugginton #Thomas/Rocko's Modern Life #Thomas/Mr. Meaty #Thomas/Tweenies #Thomas/LazyTown #Thomas/George Shrinks #Thomas/The Wiggles #Thomas/The Wind in the Willows #Thomas/My Little Pony #Thomas/The Polar Express #Thomas/Toddworld #Thomas/Cars 3 #Thomas/Turbo (2013) #Thomas/Woody Woodpecker #Thomas/Ted (2012) #Thomas/Guardians of the Galaxy #Thomas/Pelswick #Thomas/Chalk Zone #Thomas/My Life as a Teenage Robot #Thomas/Rocket Power #Thomas/Rescue Heroes #Thomas/The Fairly Oddparents #Thomas/My Dad is a Rock Star #Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Thomas/The X's #Thomas/ToeJam and Earl #Thomas/Catscratch #Thomas/Gaspard and Lisa #Thomas/Doc McStuffins #Thomas/HigglyTown Heroes #Thomas/YTK Production #Thomas/Peg + Cat #Thomas/Winnie The Pooh (2011) #Thomas/Rick and Morty #Thomas/3rd and Bird #Thomas/64 Zoo Lane #Thomas/Free Birds (2013) #Thomas/Stuart Little (TV Series) #Thomas/Harold and the Purple Crayon #Thomas/I Spy (HBO Family) #Thomas/A Little Curious #Thomas/Story Book Musicals #Thomas/Kindergarten #Thomas/Crashbox #Thomas/Happly Ever After Fairy Tales a Ever Child #Thomas/Johnny and his Sprites #Thomas/My Friends Tigger and Pooh #Thomas/The Book of Pooh #Thomas/The Organwise Guys #Thomas/Rags #Thomas/Double Dare 2000 #Thomas/Sesam Stasjon #Thomas/Edward #Thomas/Diesel 10 #Thomas/Hercules (TUGS) #Thomas/Johnny Cuba #Thomas/Aladdin #Thomas/The Return of Jafar (1994) #Thomas/Aladdin and the King of Thieves #Thomas/Beavis and Butt-Head Do America #Thomas/Bambi #Thomas/Bambi 2 #Thomas/The Emporer's New Groove #Thomas/The Emporer's New Groove 2 #Thomas/Furby Boom #Thomas/Nick Arcade #Thomas/Paul Frank #Thomas/Nickelodeon Guts #Thomas/Disney #Thomas/Little People #Thomas/Deep in the Jungle #Thomas/Popeye #Thomas/Rex The Runt #Thomas/Kidsongs #Thomas/Elf #Thomas/Minions Movie #Thomas/The Nut Job (2014) #Thomas/Tangled #Thomas/Divergent (2014) #Thomas/The Boxtrolls (2014) #Thomas/Paddington (2015) #Thomas/Monster Trucks (2015) #Thomas/Alaina (2027) #Thomas/Joseph King of Dreams #Thomas/Robocar Poil #Thomas/Rack Shack and Benny #Thomas/Bomberman #Thomas/Kipper the Dog Parodies #Thomas/Garfield (2004) #Thomas/The Golden Voyage of Sinbad #Thomas/Maya The Bee # Thomas/Julius Jr. Thomas parodies made by channels *Thomas Parodies Made By DonaldDouglas910 *Thomas Parodies Made By Dcolemanh *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasTenCents *Thomas Parodies Made By NevilleFan *Thomas Parodies Made By CuldeeFellRailway *Thomas Parodies Made By HomecloudFlyer *Thomas Parodies Made By MisterPeterSamAndSunshine *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomastheUSEpisodes *Thomas Parodies Made By SkarloeyRailway *Thomas Parodies Made By Diesel 10Fan *Thomas Parodies Made By BiggestThomasFan *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasRingoStarrUSFan *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasUKCentral *Thomas Parodies Made By EdwardDuckandBoCo *Thomas Parodies made by JosephcCL93 *American Dad Parodies Made By ThomasandFriendsfan *Thomas Parodies Made By BramGloatFilms3 *Theodore Tugboat Parodies Made By ThomasandFriendsfan *Elias the Little Rescue Boat Parodies Made by ThomasandFriendsfan *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandNumbuh 2Fan *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandNoddyFan *Thomas Parodies Made By Blmalone05 *Thomas Parodies Made By Jenkins92 *Thomas Parodies Made By dboyer15 *Thomas Parodies Made By BramGloatFilms *Thomas Parodies Made By SodorProductions *Thomas Parodies Made By James the Red Engine *Thomas Parodies Made By Shrek the Third *Thomas Parodies Made By samuel97godzilla *Thomas Parodies Made By TongueSpeakingFool *Thomas Parodies Made By HenrytheGreenEngine *Thomas Parodies Made By ThomasandHenry *Thomas Parodies Made By Jennifer Doll